ghostbustersfandomcom-20200222-history
Slimer's Sacrifice
In Slimer's Sacrifice, Slimer becomes trapped in the Containment Unit and the Ghostbusters are being picked off one by one by a huge, dog-like spirit called Fenris. Eduardo Rivera decides he must save the green spud by traveling into the Containment Unit, leaving the others to prevent the demon god Surt's plot to bring about Ragnarok. Cast Fenris Eduardo Rivera Slimer Kylie Griffin Garrett Miller Roland Jackson Egon Spengler Containment Unit Escapees Giant Maggot Ghosts Obscured Ghosts with Tentacles Five Clawed Plank Ectoplasmic Owl Vanguards of Fenris Lotan Minions of Surt Surt Banshee Siren Eddie Ghost Spear Creature Equipment Ecto-1 Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Cannister Proton Pistol Trap P.K.E. Meter Containment Unit Molecular Destabilizing Suit Wireless Signal Device Radio Locations Central Park Firehouse Museum of Natural History Plot It a clear, sunny day in Central Park. A dog played Frisbee with its owner, children played, a couple rowed across a pond, and picnics were abound. The woman on the boat touched the water and felt it was colder than she thought. Suddenly, the entire pond froze. A giant canine creature emerged from the frozen pond. The dog barked at it as people ran away. The creature exhaled on the dog and froze it. In the Firehouse, up in the rec room, Eduardo watched a news report about the heatwave. Slimer lurked behind him and stole his bowl of chips and bowl of dip. Slimer ate all the chips but Eduardo angrily tugged at the dip bowl. Kylie walked past the two. The bowl of dip slipped out of Slimer and Eduardo's grips and splattered on Kylie. Naturally, Kylie was upset and exclaimed Slimer and Eduardo were like matter and anti-matter, put them together and "Boom!" Eduardo admonished Slimer and went further to grip how he goes out to bust ghosts and risk his life while Slimer stays in the Firehouse and eats everything. The alarm rang. Eduardo told off Slimer and told him to be useful and disappear. Slimer wept. The Extreme Ghostbusters boarded Ecto-1. Slimer came inside by Eduardo. Eduardo wasn't pleased. Ecto-1 departed the garage bay. The canine creature terrorized people in front of the Museum of Natural History. The Ghostbusters arrived and went into position. However, Slimer grandstanded them and charged towards the creature. He went face to face with the canine and growled at it. The creature exhaled on Slimer and froze him. Slimer fell and broke into pieces then slowly reformed. The creature ran into the museum. The Ghostbusters pursued it and passed by Slimer without regard. Eduardo stopped to mock congratulate him. The museum was currently hosting a series of "Dinosaurs of the Jurassic" exhibits. Roland checked his P.K.E. Meter and Garrett hailed Egon on his radio. Egon was in the basement at his desk. Egon believed the creature was Fenris, the harbinger of Ragnarok, who paved the way for Surt, who in turn brought about the destruction of the world. Luckily, the original Ghostbusters captured Surt years ago. Egon glanced at the Containment Unit. Roland stated they still had to capture Fenris. They passed by a cave man exhibit and failed to notice Fenris was hiding in it. Garrett turned and shot at him but missed. Fenris bowled past Eduardo and Kylie. It hopped atop a display case and shattered a dinosaur skeleton, burying the team under it. Slimer drifted around in another part of the museum and came face to face with Fenris. He flew away in the opposite direction. Slimer passed right by Garrett. As Fenris came by, Garrett caught him in a Proton Stream. Roland recovered and opened fire. Kylie surfaced from the debris and called out for Eduardo. Eduardo surfaced and reached for the Trap. Slimer swooped in and grabbed the Trap. He and Eduardo fought over it. Eduardo won and tossed the Trap near Fenris. Roland and Garrett moved Fenris over the open Trap. Fenris managed to blast the Trap before it got sucked in. Roland inspected the Trap and noted the sub zero blast shorted out the circuitry. The Ghostbusters rushed back to the Firehouse. Roland loaded the Trap onto the Containment Unit's slot but it was too late. The Trap exploded and Fenris emerged. Egon instructed Roland to realign the spectral containment grid. Roland tried but his attempt yielded nothing. Other ghosts started to peek out of the Containment Unit. Slimer looked around and saw Eduardo. Slimer gathered himself and flew right into the ghosts, forcing them back into the unit. The slot closed and the inner hatch sealed from the inside. There wasn't much time to dwell on Slimer's sacrifice. Fenris jumped up on Egon's desk. Garrett fired but missed and took out the power. Fenris strode up the stairs up to the first floor. Egon didn't think Fenris was going to escape from the Firehouse. It needed to enslave three human souls to fulfill the prophecy of Ragnarok and since the Ghostbusters challenged it in combat, they were on its short list. Egon handed Kylie a Trap. Kylie asked about Slimer. Egon elected to stay down in the basement and work on saving him. Roland wondered what made Slimer sacrifice himself like that. Eduardo suddenly realized he was the reason and felt guilty. Egon asked Roland to help him. Slimer was stuck in the containment universe and was surrounded by three Giant Maggot Ghosts. Tentacles reached out for Slimer. He flew away only to be pulled underwater. Eduardo, Garrett, and Kylie started searching the first floor. Eduardo asked if Slimer was okay with the ghosts in the Containment Unit. Garrett reminded him, those ghosts were captured with Slimer's help. Kylie heard a sound. She and Garrett investigated while Eduardo sneaked back to the basement. The basement emergency power switched on. Roland was very concerned with Egon's plan to go into the Containment Unit alone. Egon replied he did it before. Roland warned him the ghosts would skin him alive. Egon replied that's what the ghosts were doing to Slimer. Roland still wasn't convinced, the containment universe was immense. Eduardo eavesdropped on Egon and Roland. Kylie hailed Eduardo on the radio and asked where he was. Eduardo said he was just checking on Roland and Egon. Slimer escaped from a ghost only to be snatched by a walking plank with five claws. It proceeded down a tunnel with other ghosts. Roland decided to tighten the reserve air filter. Fenris appeared and pounced on Egon. It exhaled its frost breath on Egon. Roland got a shot off but Fenris ran back up the stairs. Slimer was released by the plank and the other ghosts all bowed to someone. Slimer looked up in terror. Roland wrapped up Egon in a blanket. Egon's only concern was Slimer. Roland assured Egon he would go into the containment universe. Eduardo stepped forward and volunteered to. Roland was the only one who could man the controls in the basement with Egon on the sidelines. Eduardo also added Roland probably couldn't fit in the containment suit. Roland rubbed his stomach in silent disagreement. The ghosts bowed to Surt. Surt was amused Slimer was in his presence. Garrett and Kylie paused at the front desk. Kylie found an entry about Fenris in a book. Fenris needed to acquire three souls to be his vanguards, one for the element of air, land, and sea each. Once Fenris succeeded, there would be no way to stop Surt's arrival. Garrett wasn't alarmed since Surt was already captured. Roland summoned Kylie for help. Garrett assured her to was okay and he would keep looking around by himself. Eduardo suited up as Roland instructed him how he would enter and exit the Containment Unit. Roland handed Eduardo a remote and told him to press the button to signal it was time to open the airlock. Eduardo waited in a chamber. Roland was attacked by the Vanguard of the Air but managed to press buttons on the console. Two cylinders of chemicals boiled violently, the unit rumbled, and a portal sucked Eduardo in. Kylie blasted the Vanguard but Roland told her to stop. Egon was the Vanguard of the Air. Garrett was on the second floor near the stairwell up to the third. Fenris was hiding in the stairwell. Garrett fired and gave chase. Roland instructed Kylie to reset her pistol to stun and just keep the Vanguard away until they could deal with Fenris. Kylie fired at it and the Vanguard flew up to the first floor. Eduardo arrived in the containment universe and was grabbed by a tentacle. Eduardo blasted it. The Giant Maggot Ghosts appeared near him. Eduardo ran for it and found himself on the outstretched tongue of Lotan. Eduardo panicked and leaped off the side. Garrett looked around the rec room but was blasted by Fenris point blank. Eduardo was thrown from behind a waterfall. Surt questioned Slimer how he ended up in the Containment Unit. Slimer wasn't answering him. Surt released Banshee from her chains. Banshee shrieked at Slimer and 'melted' him. Surt sensed Eduardo was present in the containment universe and plotted a 'reception' for him. Surt released Siren from her chains. Siren was hesitant to follow orders. Banshee yelled at her for fear of punishment. Siren complied and enthralled Slimer with her singing. Eduardo heard Slimer but something sneaked up on him. Eduardo took a few swings at it but missed. The creature cowered then Eduardo head butted it. Eduardo got an idea and tugged at some dangling wires. A Proton Stream shot out of the tunnel at Surt and his minions. Surt didn't see the point of it since the Proton Packs were useless in the containment universe. The stream punched a hole through one of the ghosts. Surt and the ghosts chased after the shooter. The creature was tied to Eduardo's Proton Pack with it switched on. Eduardo called out to Slimer. Several Spear Creatures dropped down near them. Slimer picked up Eduardo and flew him to safety. Eduardo looked up the waterfall and realized they had to climb up a vast distance. Eduardo and Slimer heard Surt approaching. Slimer lifted Eduardo up to were the portal would appear. Eduardo was about to press the remote button but realized their escape was too easy. It was a ruse. Surt threatened Eduardo if he refused to open the portal. Slimer went into a trance then attacked Eduardo. Eduardo tossed the remote and smashed it. Surt was disappointed and ordered Slimer to destroy him. Slimer chomped on Eduardo's air tank. Eduardo started to asphyxiate. An alarm on the control panel blared. Roland went to check but the Vanguard of the Air attacked again. Garrett returned to the basement but now he was a Vanguard. They grabbed Roland but Kylie saved him and blasted the air vanguard. Roland landed on the other and ran to the panel. He realized Eduardo's life support was compromised. Surt ordered Siren to remove the spell cast on Slimer. Siren sang and Slimer was released from the spell. He saw Eduardo and rushed to his side. Eduardo assured Slimer it wasn't his fault. Surt warned Slimer he was next and proceeded to leave the area. Fenris pounced on Roland. Roland hit the panel just before Fenris turned him into the third vanguard. Slimer took Eduardo through the portal into the airlock. Surt and his minions flew towards the portal. Surt fired off a fireball. Slimer gulped Eduardo up and they tumbled out of the airlock. Fenris and his vanguards bowed down. Slimer and Eduardo couldn't shut the airlock hatch. Kylie blasted Fenris and wrangled him. She tossed Fenris at Surt. They fell back into the containment universe. The three vanguards returned to normal. Roland ran to help Slimer and Eduardo but the hatch still wouldn't close. Egon went for the manual shutdown. He smashed the control panel with a wrench. The airlock sealed up. Eduardo asked Kylie what happened. Kylie figured Fenris and Surt were fire and ice, opposites. On contact they would cancel each other out... or explode. Egon congratulated Eduardo and Slimer on surviving the containment universe. Slimer hugged Eduardo. Quotes Trivia *Eduardo refers to Fenris as Rin Tin Tin,Eduardo Rivera (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 03:42-03:45). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Eduardo says: "Nice work, Ecto-Spasm! Rin Tin Tin's getting away!" the canine star of the ABC television show, "The Adventures of Rin Tin Tin." *Egon reveals the original Ghostbusters captured Surt.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 04:22-04:26). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "Fenris' master could never fulfill his mission. We captured Surt years ago." This is one of a few cases mentioned that took place between episodes in The Real Ghostbusters. *As Egon prepares to go into the Containment Unit, he tells Roland he went in before.Egon Spengler (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 08:00-08:01). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Egon says: "I've done it before." **Egon implicitly refers to an event years ago when he extracted the Ghost of Christmas Past, Ghost of Christmas Present, and Ghost of Christmas Future in The Real Ghostbusters episode "Xmas Marks the Spot" *An airlock on the side of the Containment Unit is used by Eduardo to get in and out of the Containment Unit as opposed to using the Ion Generator or version of it from "Xmas Marks the Spot" *Kylie refers to Marlin Perkins when dealing with the Vanguard of the Air.Kylie Griffin (1997). Extreme Ghostbusters- Slimer's Sacrifice (1997) (DVD ts. 11:53-11:55). Sony Pictures Home Entertainment. Kylie says: "Where's Marlin Perkins when you need him?" Perkins was a zoologist and host of "Mutual of Omaha's Wild Kingdom" from 1963 to 1985. **Marlin Perkins was mentioned previously by Peter Venkman in The Real Ghostbusters episode "It's a Jungle Out There". *Lotan appears as one of the ghosts inside the Containment Unit, even though he was blown up in "Moby Ghost". **Egon once said, in the episode "Robo-Buster", that ghosts can't be destroyed, only contained, so it's possible, if not likely that Lotan ended up in the Containment Unit after he was seemingly destroyed in "Moby Ghost" References Gallery Episode Screen Caps SlimersSacrifice01.jpg SlimersSacrifice02.jpg SlimersSacrifice03.jpg SlimersSacrifice04.jpg SlimersSacrifice05.jpg SlimersSacrifice06.jpg SlimersSacrifice07.jpg SlimersSacrifice08.jpg SlimersSacrifice09.jpg SlimersSacrifice10.jpg SlimersSacrifice11.jpg SlimersSacrifice12.jpg SlimersSacrifice13.jpg SlimersSacrifice14.jpg SlimersSacrifice15.jpg SlimersSacrifice16.jpg SlimersSacrifice17.jpg SlimersSacrifice18.jpg SlimersSacrifice19.jpg SlimersSacrifice20.jpg Collages and Edits MuseumofNaturalHistoryinSlimersSacrificeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinSlimersSacrificeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinSlimersSacrificeepisodeCollage2.png|''(For full size Click here)'' InsideContainmentUnitinSlimersSacrificeepisodeCollage3.png|''(For full size Click here)'' ShuttingHatchinSlimersSacrificeepisodeCollage.png|''(For full size Click here)'' Category:EGB Episode